Quests
are missions given to players by NPCs. (Click here to see the quest list.) Quest UI The quest UI can be accessed two ways: # Press the CTRL key to bring up the CTRL menu, then click on the quest icon. # Press the L key. The following is an explanation of the different parts of the quest UI: # Quest List: This is the area where all of the player's ongoing quests are listed. Quests are listed according to area. Click on any of them to view more information about the quest. # Quest Description: This area includes a description of the quest, any relevant lore, and detailed information and instructions. # Quest Difficulty: This is the line that tells the player which difficulty of the area instance to enter to complete the quest. # Quest Objective: This is the clear-cut objective of the quest. # Quest Rewards: This is the promised reward for completing the quest. # Quest Levels: Toggling this allows the player to see the quests' levels. It is off by default. # Quest Abandon: The player can click this button to abandon the currently selected quest. The abandoned quest can be picked up again later from the same NPC. # Quest Share: The player can click this to share a quest with other party members. # Quest Count: Players can only accept a maximum of 20 quests at any given time. This counter is a reminder of the number of currently accepted quests. Quests Types There are 8 different types of quests in C9. *'Epic': Epic quests are the storyline quests. Their content remains relevant to the quests before and after. *'Normal': Normal quests are given out by normal NPCs in the towns that you visit. Most of their content is not relevant to each other. *'Daily': Daily quests are picked up at the Task Board in town, and they can be done once every day. The reward usually is a chest of crafting materials. *'Party': Party quests are rare quests that usually involve a boss or a task so hard that it is almost impossible to solo when the player is the level of the quest. *'Event': Event quests are related to events arranged by Webzen, and will be available or unavailable depending on the date. *'Class': Class quests are portrayed as "tests" given by the player's class trainer. They are mandatory requirements for class promotion. *'Tutorial': Tutorial quests are offered automatically (not from an NPC) to a player upon leveling up. They attempt to help the player get acquainted with the game and their class by requesting the player perform certain skills/combos or doing certain tasks (ex. crafting). *'Repeatable': Repeatable quests can be completed any number of times. No matter how many times you complete it, it won't go away. These are also picked up at the Task Board. Finding Quests Newly available quests can be easily found by opening up the map (press the M key). By default, some quests are not shown on the map, if their level is incompatible with the player's level (ie. too low or too high). In order to force the map to display all quests, the player can toggle the "Show All Quests" option in the Other tab of the Preferences menu (which can be accessed through the Esc menu). References http://c9.webzen.com/guides/56/244/game-system/quest Category:Quests Category:Guides